The present invention relates generally to a caster, and more particularly, to a caster of the type disclosed in applicant's pending application Ser. No. 859,319, filed Dec. 12, 1977. In that application, a caster is disclosed having a pair of roller members of either conical or elliptical shape mounted on opposite sides of a caster body with axes of rotation that converge in an upwardly direction so that balanced forces are applied to the caster as it travels over a supporting surface.
It is, nevertheless, desirable to provide a caster which has a low profile, which utilizes relatively simple and inexpensive components, and which provides a large supporting area for engaging a supporting surface.
It is an object of the present invention,, therefore, to provide a caster having endless tracks on which the caster rides as it is moved over a supporting surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a caster having endless tracks movably mounted on opposite sides of a caster body with inclined axes of rotation that converge in a upwardly direction from the supporting surface upon which the caster travels so as to impart balanced forces on the caster.